Romans reading?
by LuvyDuvygurl
Summary: Romans read, Dakota likes puppies!
1. The book

**Me:WoooooHoooooooooooooooo! Another story!**

**Octavian: Is Fanfiction melting your brain!**

**Me: Maybe! *Insert deranged laugh***

**Octavian:. . . Creepy **

**Me: Just shut up and do the disclaimer Octo.**

**Octavian (Fuming): I am a higher rank than you, I expect you to treat me with respect!**

**Me: *Snort* Yeah like that'll ever happen**

**Octavian: Fine. LuvyDuvygurl does _not own us._**

**Is _that_ good? **

**Me: Oh just shut up, I don't own anything**

**Octavian: *splutter* but I just said that!**

**Me: Your point?**

**Octavian: You're impossible**

**Me: Exactly what I was going for**

**Octavian: . . . Wow.**

**Me: *Insert another deranged laugh***

**Octavian: I gotta go. (starts to run out of the room)**

**Me: You guys can come out, he's gone**

**Leo: *Holding his sides laughing* Only you could do that to Octavian!**

**Frank: Wow, you actually made Octavian run away**

**Percy: That. Was. AWESOME. **

**Thalia: Now that, is funny**

**No one's POV**

One afternoon, in Camp Jupiter, a package arrived addressed to many people. And who's head did it _have _to land on? Well on the head of the camp's almighty praetor, Jason Grace. This leaded in to many snickers from the crowd, a lot of blushing from a little someone *Cough cough Jason cough cough*. And a series of complaints from Octavian about Jason being praetor.

After awhile of laughing at Jason's humiliation, Reyna decided to take charge of the situation and picked up the package. "It is addressed to Jason, Hazel, Octavian, Gwendolyn, Bobby, Dakota, and me." She said. Suddenly the people who had been listed felt their stomachs being left behind, way behind.

**Reyna's POV**

All I could see was light. I could hear everyone screaming over the wind in my face, Octavian's scream standing out from all of them. I smirked, it sounded more as if he was trying to sing soprano.

They landed on the ground with a thud. A note fluttered down behind them. I picked it up and read it aloud.

'_Dear demigods,_

_The_ _Olympians have been getting bored, so we decided to give you something to read. The book is about a hero who is going to come to camp soon. You have already been dis-armed so no one can kill Hazel throughout the book._

_The most awesome and supreme god ever born in the history of gods, _

_ Mercury'_

Everyone looked at me weirdly. "That's what it says." I replied.

"Why does the note say you would want to kill me?" Hazel asked, "And where are we?" Oh if only they knew.

"You are somewhere where we cannot tell you." A voice said, "And before you ask who I am, I can't tell you."

Everyone looked at each other before I said, "Let's read."

The Son of Neptune. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**You guys must hate me right now because this isn't an update, I'm just letting you know, I will not be able to update for the whole summer, I don't have summer vacation. I go to a year long school so DON'T expect any updates any time soon.**

**Sorry,**

**LuvyDuvygurl.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: OMG Got the chapter up**

**Octavian: Anyone miss me?**

**Everyone else: I thought you got rid of him!**

**Me: No I gave him an urge to pee in his pants**

**Octavian: *Furious* Excuse me? I just needed to go to the bathroom!**

**Me: Whatever helps you sleep at night! Has anyone seen my book?**

**Thalia: Was it about yay high, yay wide and yay thick?**

**Me: Yeah! Have you seen it? **

**Thalia: So that's the thing I zapped when I was really mad!**

**Me: That was Catching Fire!**

**Thalia: So?**

**Me: You've never read the Hunger Games?**

**Thalia: Dyslexia**

**Me: Oh right**

**I don't own anything.**

**Third person**

Everyone finally settled down and settled down and they started to read.

**The snake-haired ladies were starting to annoy Percy.**

"Starting?" Hazel questioned

**They should have died three days ago when he dropped**

**a crate of bowling balls on them **

"Horrible technique." Muttered Octavian

**at the Napa Bargain Mart.**

"I love that place!" burst out Bobby. Reyna narrowed her eyes,

"Why?"

"Because it's easy to steal there!" Reyna rolled her eyes before saying,

"If I hear that you sneak out of camp again. . ." She trailed off.

**They should have died two days ago when he ran over them**

**with a police car**

"Another horrible technique."

**in Martinez. They _definitely _should have**

**died this morning when he cut off their heads**

"Finally."

"Octavian!"

**in Tilden Park.**

**No matter how many times Percy killed them and watched**

**them crumble to powder, they just kept re-forming like large**

**evil dust bunnies. **

Dakota and Bobby burst out laughing.

"Large evil dust bunnies!"

Hazel shuddered, and everyone looked at her,

"Don't ask."

**He couldn't even seem to outrun them.**

**He reached the top of the hill and caught his breath. How**

**long since he'd last killed them? Maybe two hours.**

Hazel and Gwen paled considerably, Hazel because she knew Gaia would go after her soon.

**They never seemed to stay dead longer than that.**

**The past few days, he'd hardly slept. He'd eaten whatever**

**he could scrounge —vending machine Gummi Bears, stale**

**bagels, even a Jack in the Crack burrito, which was a new**

**personal low.**

"Ew!"

**His clothes were torn, burned, and splattered**

**with monster slime.**

Gwen shivered, being a daughter of Venus.

**He'd only survived this long because the two snake-haired**

**ladies —_gorgons_, they called themselves —couldn't seem to kill**

**him either. Their claws didn't cut his skin. Their teeth broke**

**whenever they tried to bite him.**

"Interesting."

**But Percy couldn't keep going much longer. Soon he'd collapse from exhaustion, and then —as hard as he was to kill, he was pretty sure the gorgons would find a way.**

Hazel winced

**Where to run?**

**He scanned his surroundings. Under different circumstances,**

**he might've enjoyed the view. **

"He's just like you Jason!"

"What do you mean?"

"Not focusing on the bad thing."

A slap could be heard, and a red mark was seen on Bobby's face

**To his left, golden hills rolled inland, dotted with lakes, woods, and a few herds of cows. To his right, the flatlands of Berkeley and Oakland**

**marched west —a vast checkerboard of neighborhoods, with**

**several million people who probably did not want their morning**

**interrupted by two monsters and a filthy demigod.**

"No kidding."

**Farther west, San Francisco Bay glittered under a silvery**

**haze. Past that, a wall of fog had swallowed most of San**

**Francisco, leaving just the tops of skyscrapers and the towers**

**of the Golden Gate Bridge.**

"Sounds purty." Dakota whistled

**A vague sadness weighed on Percy's chest. Something told**

**him he'd been to San Francisco before. The city had some**

**connection to Annabeth**

The person who had destroyed Reyna's old home

—**the only person he could remember**

**from his past. His memory of her was frustratingly dim.**

**The wolf had promised he would see her again and regain his**

**memory —_if _he succeeded in his journey.**

"What Journey?"

*Slap*

**Should he try to cross the bay?**

**It was tempting. He could feel the power of the ocean just**

**over the horizon. Water always revived him. Salt water was**

**the best.**

"A Son of Neptune." Bobby said proudly

**He'd discovered that two days ago when he had**

**strangled a sea monster in the Carquinez Strait.**

"Wow."

**If he could reach the bay, he might be able to make a last stand. **

"I don't like the sound of 'Last stand'"

**Maybe he could even drown the gorgons. But the shore was at least**

**two miles away. He'd have to cross an entire city.**

"Yah, not the best idea." Dakota said

"Duh!"

**He hesitated for another reason. The wolf Lupa had taught**

**him to sharpen his senses —to trust the instincts that had**

**been guiding him south. His homing radar was tingling like**

**crazy now. The end of his journey was close —almost right**

**under his feet. But how could that be? There was nothing on**

**the hilltop.**

**The wind changed. Percy caught the sour scent of reptile.**

**A hundred yards down the slope, something rustled through**

**the woods —snapping branches, crunching leaves, hissing.**

**Gorgons.**

**For the millionth time, Percy wished their noses weren't**

**so good. They had always said they could _smell _him because**

**he was a demigod —the half-blood son of some old Roman**

**god. Percy had tried rolling in mud, splashing through creeks,**

**even keeping air-freshener sticks in his pockets so he'd have**

**that new car smell; but apparently demigod stink was hard**

**to mask.**

"Who would even think of that?"

**He scrambled to the west side of the summit. It was too**

**steep to descend. The slope plummeted eighty feet, straight**

**to the roof of an apartment complex built into the side of the**

**hill. Fifty feet below that, a highway emerged from the base**

**of the hill and wound its way toward Berkeley.**

**Great. No other way off the hill. He'd managed to get**

**himself cornered.**

"Well it's about time! I want some action!"

"Octavian!"

**He stared at the stream of cars flowing west toward San**

**Francisco and wished he were in one of them. Then he realized**

**the highway must cut through the hill. There must be a**

**tunnel . . . right under his feet.**

"Good, he figured it out."

**His internal radar went nuts. He _was _in the right place,**

**just too high up. He had to check out that tunnel. He needed**

**a way down to the highway —fast.**

**He slung off his backpack. He'd managed to grab a lot of**

**supplies at the Napa Bargain Mart: a portable GPS, duct tape,**

**lighter, superglue, water bottle, camping roll, a comfy panda**

**pillow pet (as seen on TV), and a Swiss army knife —pretty**

**much every tool a modern demigod could want.**

"I told you it was easy!"

**But he had nothing that would serve as a parachute or a sled.**

**That left him two options: jump eighty feet to his death,**

**or stand and fight. Both options sounded pretty bad.**

"Stand and fight idiot!"

**He cursed and pulled his pen from his pocket.**

**The pen didn't look like much, just a regular cheap ballpoint,**

**but when Percy uncapped it, it grew into a glowing**

**bronze sword. The blade balanced perfectly. The leather grip**

**fit his hand like it had been custom designed for him. Etched**

**along the guard was an Ancient Greek word Percy somehow**

**understood: _Anaklusmos —_Riptide.**

**He'd woken up with this sword his first night at the Wolf**

**House —two months ago? More? He'd lost track. He'd found**

**himself in the courtyard of a burned-out mansion in the middle**

**of the woods, wearing shorts, an orange T-shirt, and a**

**leather necklace with a bunch of strange clay beads. Riptide**

**had been in his hand, but Percy had had no idea who he was**

**or how he'd gotten there. He'd been barefoot, freezing, and**

**confused. And then the wolves came. . . .**

**Right next to him, a familiar voice jolted him back to the**

**present: "There you are!"**

**Percy stumbled away from the gorgon, almost falling off**

**the edge of the hill.**

**It was the smiley one —Beano.**

**Okay, her name wasn't really Beano. As near as Percy**

**could figure, he was dyslexic, because words got twisted**

**around when he tried to read. The first time he'd seen the**

**gorgon, posing as a Bargain Mart greeter with a big green**

**button that read: _welcome! my name is stheno__, _he'd thought**

**it said beano.**

**She was still wearing her green Bargain Mart employee**

**vest over a flower-print dress. If you just looked at her body,**

**you might think she was somebody's dumpy old grandmother**

—**until you looked down and realized she had rooster feet.**

**Or you looked up and saw bronze boar tusks sticking out of**

**the corners of her mouth. Her eyes glowed red, and her hair**

**was a writhing nest of bright green snakes.**

**The most horrible thing about her? She was still holding**

**her big silver platter of free samples: Crispy Cheese 'n'**

**Wieners. Her platter was all dented from all the times Percy**

**had killed her, but those little samples looked perfectly fine.**

**Stheno just kept toting them across California so she could**

**offer Percy a snack before she killed him. Percy didn't know**

**why she kept doing that, but if he ever needed a suit of armor,**

**he was going to make it out of Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners.**

**That stuff was indestructible.**

"**Try one?" Stheno offered.**

**Percy fended her off with his sword. "Where's your sister?" "Oh, put the sword away," Stheno chided. "You know by**

**now that even Celestial bronze can't kill us for long. Have a**

**Cheese 'n' Wiener! They're on sale this week, and I'd hate to**

**kill you on an empty stomach."**

"**Stheno!" The second gorgon appeared on Percy's right**

**so fast, he didn't have time to react. Fortunately she was too**

**busy glaring at her sister to pay him much attention. "I told**

**you to sneak up on him and kill him!"**

**Stheno's smile wavered. "But, Euryale . . ." She said the**

**name so it rhymed with Muriel. "Can't I give him a sample**

**first?"**

"**No, you imbecile!" Euryale turned toward Percy and**

**bared her fangs.**

**Except for her hair, which was a nest of coral snakes instead**

**of green vipers, she looked exactly like her sister. Her Bargain**

**Mart vest, her flowery dress, even her tusks were decorated**

**with 50% off stickers. Her name badge read: _Hello! My name_**

_**is die, demigod scum!**_

"**You've led us quite a chase, Percy Jackson," Euryale said.**

"**But now you're trapped, and we'll have our revenge!"**

"**The Cheese 'n' Wieners are only $2.99," Stheno added**

**helpfully. "Grocery department, aisle three."**

**Euryale snarled. "Stheno, the Bargain Mart was a _front_!**

**You're going native! Now, put down that ridiculous tray and**

**help me kill this demigod. Or have you forgotten that he's**

**the one who vaporized Medusa?"**

**Percy stepped back. Six more inches, and he'd be tumbling**

**through thin air. "Look, ladies, we've been over this. I don't**

**even _remember _killing Medusa. I don't remember anything!**

**Can't we just call a truce and talk about your weekly specials?"**

**Stheno gave her sister a pouty look, which was hard to do**

**with giant bronze tusks. "Can we?"**

"**No!" Euryale's red eyes bored into Percy. "I don't care**

**what you remember, son of the sea god. I can smell Medusa's**

**blood on you. It's faint, yes, several years old, but _you _were the**

**last one to defeat her. She _still _has not returned from Tartarus.**

**It's your fault!"**

**Percy didn't really get that. The whole "dying then returning**

**from Tartarus" concept gave him a headache. Of course,**

**so did the idea that a ballpoint pen could turn into a sword,**

**or that monsters could disguise themselves with something**

**called the Mist, or that Percy was the son of a barnacleencrusted**

**god from five thousand years ago. But he _did _believe**

**it. Even though his memory was erased, he knew he was a**

**demigod the same way he knew his name was Percy Jackson.**

**From his very first conversation with Lupa the wolf, he'd**

**accepted that this crazy messed-up world of gods and monsters**

**was his reality. Which pretty much sucked.**

"**How about we call it a draw?" he said. "I can't kill you.**

**You can't kill me. If you're Medusa's sisters —like _the _Medusa**

**who turned people to stone —shouldn't I be petrified by now?"**

"**Heroes!" Euryale said with disgust. "They always bring**

**that up, just like our mother! 'Why can't '79ou turn people to**

**stone? Your _sister _can turn people to stone.' Well, I'm sorry**

**to disappoint you, boy! That was Medusa's curse alone. _She_**

**was the most hideous one in the family. She got all the luck!"**

**Stheno looked hurt. "Mother said _I _was the most hideous."**

"**Quiet!" Euryale snapped. "As for you, Percy Jackson, it's**

**true you bear the mark of Achilles. That makes you a little**

**tougher to kill. But don't worry. We'll find a way."**

"**The mark of what?"**

"**Achilles," Stheno said cheerfully. "Oh, he was _gorgeous_!**

**Dipped in the River Styx as a child, you know, so he was**

**invulnerable except for a tiny spot on his ankle. That's what**

**happened to you, dear. Someone must've dumped you in the**

**Styx and made your skin like iron. But not to worry. Heroes**

**like you always have a weak spot. We just have to find it, and**

**then we can kill you. Won't that be lovely? Have a Cheese**

'**n' Wiener!"**

**Percy tried to think. He didn't remember any dip in the**

**Styx. Then again, he didn't remember much of anything. His**

**skin didn't feel like iron, but it would explain how he'd held**

**out so long against the gorgons.**

**Maybe if he just fell down the mountain . . . would he survive?**

**He didn't want to risk it —not without something to slow**

**the fall, or a sled, or . . .**

**He looked at Stheno's large silver platter of free samples.**

**Hmm . . .**

"**Reconsidering?" Stheno asked. "Very wise, dear. I added**

**some gorgon's blood to these, so your death will be quick and**

**painless."**

**Percy's throat constricted. "You added your blood to the**

**Cheese 'n' Wieners?"**

"**Just a little." Stheno smiled. "A little nick on my arm,**

**but you're sweet to be concerned. Blood from our right side**

**can cure anything, you know, but blood from our left side is**

**deadly—"**

"**You dimwit!" Euryale screeched. "You're not supposed to**

**tell him that! He won't eat the wieners if you tell him they're**

**poisoned!"**

**Stheno looked stunned. "He won't? But I said it would be**

**quick and painless."**

"**Never mind!" Euryale's fingernails grew into claws.**

"**We'll kill him the hard way —just keep slashing until we find**

**the weak spot. Once we defeat Percy Jackson, we'll be more**

**famous than Medusa! Our patron will reward us greatly!"**

**Percy gripped his sword. He'd have to time his move**

**perfectly —a few seconds of confusion, grab the platter with**

**his left hand . . .**

**Keep them talking, he thought.**

"**Before you slash me to bits," he said, "who's this patron**

**you mentioned?"**

**Euryale sneered. "The goddess Gaea, of course! The one**

**who brought us back from oblivion! You won't live long**

**enough to meet her, but your friends below will soon face**

**her wrath. Even now, her armies are marching south. At the**

**Feast of Fortune, she'll awaken, and the demigods will be cut**

**down like —like—"**

"**Like our low prices at Bargain Mart!" Stheno suggested.**

"**Gah!" Euryale stormed toward her sister.**

**Percy took the opening. He grabbed Stheno's platter,**

**scattering poisoned Cheese 'n' Wieners, and slashed Riptide**

**across Euryale's waist, cutting her in half.**

**He raised the platter, and Stheno found herself facing her**

**own greasy reflection.**

"**Medusa!" she screamed.**

**Her sister Euryale had crumbled to dust, but she was**

**already starting to re-form, like a snowman un-melting.**

"**Stheno, you fool!" she gurgled as her half-made face rose**

**from the mound of dust. "That's just your own reflection!**

**Get him!"**

**Percy slammed the metal tray on top of Stheno's head, and**

**she passed out cold.**

**He put the platter behind his butt, said a silent prayer**

**to whatever Roman god oversaw stupid sledding tricks, and**

**jumped off the side of the hill.**


End file.
